Noah Humphrey
Noah's Start in Film-Making Noah Humphrey is the main writer, director, star, editor and creator of Planet Awesome 11. He is in charge of every episode ever aired and stars in nearly all of them. He started the channel in 2011 and his first video was uploaded on Oct 2nd, 2011. Quickly after the release of his video " 11th Doctors Sonic Screwdriver Review" he started shooting videos of himself playing video games most notably Super Mario Galaxy. ''He also reviewed a few toys and Wii games, and uploaded his most viewed video to date ''How To Hook Up Your Nintendo GameCube. ''It is still available to watch and has 19,451 views on the Planet Awesome 11 Channel. Quickly he started uploading videos, and had his friends Kenny Smith and Ben Deeth help out and participate in some of his videos. He has been making short films with his friend Ben Deeth for a very long time. Some of their videos date back to 2008, where they shot on a small digital camera editing in windows movie maker. Ben Deeth is one of Noah's oldest and best friends, they have been working on projects together since they first met over seven years ago and continue to work on projects together, to this day. The first project they ever made was called ''Action Shorts, ''a short mini series that ran for two years. It was never released to the public, but they often showed it to their families. They often shot videos with just the two of them, and used small tripods with almost no movement as they "performed" in front of the camera. They shot videos of them fighting, chasing each other and having gun fights in Noah's front yard. They used fireworks to blow up pumpkins, cap guns blown off in each others faces and lit toilet paper on fire to start bonfires on his sidewalk. Noah and Ben filmed whatever they could, making content for themselves because they loved wreaking havoc and capturing every moment on camera Planet Awesome 11's Start Soon after his videos such as Having a Friend Over and The Dream were released on Noah's channel he started to get a feel for his style of comedy and film making. He started buying nicer editing software and a camera and started shooting short videos in his house, featuring some of his friends. Noah has always had a love for Retro Games and pop culture, so he often uses and talks about those subjects in his videos. A long time friend of Noah's is Joe Finley, who first appeared in the videoCHEESE BURGER THE MOVIE!!! . In this video, Noah wears a fake makeup beard and plays a spoofed version of his favorite teacher from school Terry. Terry is known for loving cheeseburgers and this video was a direct homage to him. The video was shown in one of Terry's classes and was an instant hit, everyone wanted to watch it again. That is when Noah uploaded it to his channel and had the link available for other students to watch. ''CHEESE BURGER THE MOVIE!!! ''was one of the first shorts he did that featured an ongoing sense of satirical and dark humor. He continued to make videos, barely censoring himself and said what he wanted to say about who and what. The video featured Noah/Terry eating a poisoned cheese burger making him die and foam at the mouth. Noah and Joe instantly started to make a ton of videos, starting the series Space Cowboy - The Movie and The Lunch Time Show . The lunch time show was the first reality type show on the channel, involving Noah doing real things, and not skits and sketches. Noah, Joe and Kenny started creating videos together, often written and directed by Noah, and starring all three of them. He had a very frequent uploading schedule, uploading every two weeks. Within five months he had uploaded videos with a wide range of genre and length.Lost in the Woods '', The Remote , Long Lost Vines ''are only a few to name. While Noah and his crew were busy working on his channel, Ben was writing a short film called ''Zombie Park, ''a 17 minute horror-comedy short film about two friends lost in a zombie filled park. Noah and Joe were cast in this film which went into filming in April of 2013. Noah played a zombie in Zombie Park, he was on set nearly every day and helped Ben with special effects, behind the scenes and moral support. Zombie Park later premiered the summer of 2013 The Rise in Popularity Towards the end of 2013, Noah, Kenny and Joe were making videos every week. Uploading very frequently, and gaining subscribers like crazy. He started picking up new cast members, involving his friends in more videos, getting more views and picking up popularity on YouTube. Some of these new cast members included Robert Kyles, Phelan Davis, Max O'Grady, Adam Ditlevsen, Ethan Olsen and Ian Ditlevsen. They started shooting videos such as the ''Apartment Life series, Close Massacre , Phone Talk series , A Wild Teknomancer and Stupid Stunt Day. Noah very quickly gained popularity on YouTube and in the Retro Gaming community. Noah had stumbled upon a channel called TheMarioDude1, a YouTube channel run by British YouTuber Edward Dengler. They instantly hit it off and ended up becoming friends on Facebook and bonded over the shared love of making videos, movies, comedy and gaming. Ed Dengler first appeared in one of Noah's later videos, Super Bowl Special ''a video released on Feb 3rd, 2014 Retro Rampagers Retro Rampagers is a gaming channel that was created by Noah Humphrey and Edward Dengler on May 24th 2014. Noah and Edward shared the love for video gaming, so what better way to share that love then create a gaming channel for the two of them to play and upload onto. Their first video came out on May 24th 2014 and was called ''1 SUBSCRIBER SPECIAL!!!!!!!!, A play on the YouTubers who get excited over subscribers. On this channel Noah And Edward have uploaded many videos and have a total of 3,206 views on the channel. The most popular videos are of them playing Super Mario 64 and Five Nights At Freddys. Other Members of the Retro Rampagers crew are Kenny smith - Editor, Tyler Hunt and Ashley Hudson. Modern Planet Awesome 11 2014 is when Noah's channel got its biggest following. He started producing a mix of videos, some were animation, some were skits and sketches and other Vlog style videos of Noah and his friends doing random stuff. His first video of 2014 was called 2013 Recap. His final video of the year was his Christmas Special 2014 2015 started off with another 2014 Recap, and quickly followed up with The Apartment Life 4, Seahawks VS. Patriots, Noah Tries Music, ''and a ''Teaser trailer for Horse. On April 16th 2015, Noah uploaded his second most viewed video of all time, ''Star Wars The Force Awakens Trailer #2 - Reaction. ''A video in which Noah watches the trailer for the Force Awakens, and goes berserk over it. in April of 2014 Noah became friends with Portland YouTuber Tyler Hunt. They became friends over the shared love of Retro Gaming and comedy. Tyler first appeared in Noah's video Interviews and Pranks on Sep 5th, 2015 Since then he has uploaded multiple videos including Rose City Comic Con 2015, Edward is Missing and Portland Retro gaming expo 2015. In 2015 Noah wrote and directed a video that was featured before the showing of Ben Deeth's The Welder, on December 20th 2015. He also was featured in The Welder as a cameo role. Noah currently uploads videos to his Planet Awesome 11 channel, and his second channel, Planet Awesome 12.